


When the Sky Falls Down; Klance

by Albiburr



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albiburr/pseuds/Albiburr
Summary: The team tackles more than they can handle. Voltron is blasted apart, and the Galra are attacking. This is one mission that they may not survive.





	When the Sky Falls Down; Klance

**Author's Note:**

> Have some Klance stuff.

Softly I, Softly I, am sleeping

A light flashed across Keith's line of sight. It circled around Voltron, then pulled in around it. The Lions were forced apart, thrown down onto the planet below that was swarmed with sentries and soildiers. He braced himself, but the force of impact rendered him unconscious. 

Like an unborn child, with a lullaby

A soft, repeating noise woke Keith. The noise grew sharper, turning into gunshots. He opened his eyes, instantly squinting in the light. Warily, he called out, "Hello? Shiro? Allura?". He let out a breath of relief when he heard a reply. "Keith! Keith, its Hunk!". "Hunk, where are the others?". After a few seconds of quiet, inaudible conversation, Hunk responded "Shiro's with me, but I haven't been able to contact Lance or Pidge.". Worry sparked in Keith's gut. "I'll look for Lance, you two try to track down Pidge.". "Got it.". 

Safe and sound

Keith frantically searched for a signal. After minutes, minutes that were too long, he got it. He flew as fast as his Lion would allow. "Lance!" He shouted, jumping out of Red onto Blue. The pilot dashed inside, and found Lance, hopefully, unconscious in the pilot seat. 

human hearts are beating

He shook Lance, trying to get him awake. He finally stirred. "Keith? Where are we... Last thing I remember was-". An Inpatient Keith cut him off. "Voltron got ripped apart. C'mon, there's battle going on outside!.

But it's an hour Glass

They ran outside, Lance's gun blasting and Keith slicing on coming sentries. Lance summoned a sheld at the last moment and stopped a bullet just inches from Keith's head. "Too close" they agreed. Back to back, they fought the enemies. "Hunk!" Keith yelled. "Where are you?"

Breaking with the tide

The red paladin lowered his shield for a second, frustrated as Hunk's reply was garbled with static. Then, there was the sound of an object piercing flesh, and a sharp gasp.

When the Sky Falls down

Lance doubled over, and fell to his knees. The gun fell to the ground, his grasp loosened. The blue paladin then lowered to his stomach. 

When the birds call out

Keith screamed. His voice was pure anguish. He instantly dove over and covered him with his shield. Lance held a hand to his heart, where the bullet had left. When he pulled it away, it was dripping with red liquid.

In the crimson light

The red Lion lifted them into its jaws and shielded them. Keith rolled him onto his back, and looked helplessly at his would. Lance gave him a hazy smile. "What's wr-" he broke into a coughing fit, and splatters of blood came out of it.

He breathed out a last sentence. "I love you, Keith." Before looking at something beyond the figure stretched above him. His eyes glazed over.

 

,"The light"


End file.
